


Dean's Mate

by justanotherbusyfangirl



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel (Supernatural), Alpha Castiel/Omega Dean Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Anal Sex, Knotting, M/M, Omega Dean Winchester, Pining, Purgatory Sex, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-25
Updated: 2018-02-25
Packaged: 2019-09-07 17:07:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16857940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotherbusyfangirl/pseuds/justanotherbusyfangirl
Summary: Dean needs to find his Alpha in Purgatory before his heat arrives.





	Dean's Mate

The first thing Dean noticed about Purgatory was the overwhelming scent of Alpha.

It had always rubbed him the wrong way that out of all the monsters he fought and killed in his lifetime, most of them ended up being Alphas.  It made Dean work  _that_  much harder in every fight, knowing that they were (supposed to be) biologically stronger than him, and wanting to prove that Omegas were  _not_ , in fact, weak.

Castiel was beside him for a short while when they’d come through, fighting off those first few monsters.  But then he disappeared.

Dean didn’t understand why Castiel had left him, only knew that he needed to find his Alpha.  The Omega inside of him needed Castiel by his side, needed to know his Alpha was safe.

As efficiently as possible, Dean figured out how to mask his Omega scent after the first few days alone.  The monsters could scent him to find him too easily and he was tired of it.  He did the best he could at masking the Omega sweetness that followed him around, not bothering to bathe at all anymore.

Then he met Benny.  At first he was nervous that the Alpha vamp would come after him like all the other monsters, but he soon realized Benny was different.    
So, the two of them headed off together, as a team, to find Castiel.

Dean kept to himself that Castiel was his Alpha, not wanting Benny to anger.  He could tell that the vampire had begun to feel protective of Dean, no matter how many times Dean proved his capability of fighting off the unknown.  He allowed Benny to feel protective but didn’t let it come to anything more.

Castiel would be angry enough when they found each other, Dean didn’t need to have another Alpha doting on him when they reunited.

It took too long to find Castiel.  Dean could feel his body temperature rising by the day and he mentally ticked off the calendar.

His heat was coming soon.

If he didn’t find Castiel, there wasn’t any amount of dirt that would hide the scent of his heat from the monsters surrounding them in the woods.  His heat would be a beacon to all the horrible things around them, pinpointing exactly where they were.

Dean was desperate, and more than grateful, when he finally got that lead: by the river.

By the time he found Castiel, his heat was in full swing.  He nearly dropped to his knees when he saw the angel, crying out to him.

“Alpha…”

Castiel turned, his nose flaring.  No matter what the reasoning behind him leaving Dean was, he returned to Dean’s side swiftly, holding his Omega close.

“Don’t worry, Omega, I’m here,” Castiel cooed, tongue cleaning the dirt from their mating mark on Dean’s neck.  "I’ll take good care of you.“

Castiel only threw Benny one half-curious glance before he took Dean down river to a cave he’d found.  Benny followed, keeping plenty of space between them.

His assumption that Castiel was Dean’s mate had just been proven, but he couldn’t help but feel a little regret.  He’d smelled Dean’s heat approaching and a part of him had hoped that he would be the one to help Dean through it.

Benny set up a fire about ten yards from the entrance to the cave where Dean and Castiel had disappeared.  He burned a few plants that he knew would cover the scent of Dean’s heat, hoping it would keep any of his fellow monsters away, at least for a little while.

Benny’s ears pricked at the sounds coming from the cave, the desperate groans of Dean and the soft, reassuring words coming from Castiel.

Benny stood, pacing the area around the cave.  His cock was full, heavy between his legs as it had been ever since he’d scented Dean’s heat approaching.  The Omega was sweet and strong, just like Benny liked them, but he hadn’t dared made a move.  

He just pined for the Omega until it was truly too late.

Soon enough, Benny found himself at the mouth of the cave, drawn to the sounds of Dean’s pleasure.  His eyes adjusted to the darkness within, finding Dean’s naked body.  

Castiel had Dean laid out on his clothes, legs spread as wide as they could go as the angel licked Dean’s slick hole.  Dean was crying for more, begging Castiel to fill him, take him with his cock.

Dean’s begging for a cock to fill him made Benny pulse in his pants, his hand moving to squeeze himself gently to relieve pressure.

As if Dean knew, his eyes opened to meet Benny’s from across the cave.  A grin fell on Dean’s face, seeing Benny watch him.  He cried louder, begging to be filled again, and Benny knew that part of that cry was for him.

Castiel turned Dean over, putting the Omega on his hands and knees.  Dean made sure to turn so that his face was toward Benny, catching his eye once more.  Castiel didn’t notice, though, for he was too busy removing his cock from his pants and lining himself up.

Dean’s eyes were locked with Benny’s when Castiel rocked into him, causing them both to cry out in pleasure.

Dean couldn’t keep his head up after that, Castiel’s cock fucking into him furiously and making Dean go limp.  Benny kept watching, though, his hand massaging his own erection through his pants.  He didn’t dare remove himself to stroke, knowing that the scent of his pleasure would notify Castiel of his presence.

He didn’t dare do anything to make Castiel stop fucking Dean.

Dean’s cries were getting louder now, so loud that Benny worried other monsters nearby would hear.  But he couldn’t stop staring at the Omega, pleasure on his face, being taken so deep by his Alpha.

Then Castiel’s arms wrapped around Dean’s torso, bringing him upright onto his knees while still fucking into him.  Benny got the full picture of Dean’s naked body: his strong chest and arms, his full cock bobbing with each thrust of Castiel’s hips.

Castiel whispered something to Dean before biting his neck, prompting the Omega to come.  White seed splattered the dirt floor in front of him, Dean’s face an unbridled show of pleasure.  Benny watched as Castiel worked himself into Dean three more times before stilling, his knot surely locked into Dean’s hole.

Gently, Castiel lowered them to the ground, spooning Dean from behind.  Dean opened his eyes for just a moment, finding Benny still watching.  He gave the vampire a half smile, just a quirk of his lips, before closing his eyes again and succumbing to sleep.

Benny turned, finding his way back to his campfire.  It had dwindled since he left it, but he didn’t care.  Instead of stroking the fire, he took his hard cock out of his pants to stroking.  In his mind, he replayed Dean’s cries, his pleasured face, and the look of him when he came.  That was all it took for Benny to coat the forest floor with his own come, his knot wilting as it didn’t find anything to catch onto.


End file.
